hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5162 (6th May 2019)
Summary Plot Kyle asks Nancy to let him explain, but she refuses to open the door. Damon tells Maxine that he's going with her to get the test results. Romeo rips pages out of James's books and throws them everywhere in retaliation for what he did to Donna-Marie. Jack tries to get Nancy and Kyle to fix things, but she refuses to talk to him, having caught him trying to break into the safe at The Hutch. Dr. Zahir informs Maxine that her tests show no indication of Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease. Damon is thrilled but Maxine gets upset. Dr. Zahir wonders if there's a psychological problem, but Maxine tells her that she's not making her symptoms up. Romeo tells James that he wishes he never found him. Harry offers to talk to Romeo for James. Kyle assures Nancy that he's not having an affair with Colin. He tells her that his business failed and he stole from Colin, who now wants his money back. She is furious to learn that he was the one who stole their expensive possessions. She takes her coat and storms out. Ste reads the messages on his post. Jonny tells Stuart about Leela and that they need to convince Leela that Shahid and Amir are anti-white racists. Brody and Damon are pleased with the customers brought in by the social media influencer's presence. Nancy vents to Maxine about Kyle's lies, and she tells Nancy that Kyle probably did it for a good reason. Maxine tells Damon off for not telling Brody about wanting time off, so Brody goes to talk to her. Harry tries to stop Romeo from going to the police by pointing out that Donna-Marie might be reformed in prison, as she would struggle to get her hands on drugs and alcohol, and manages to get through to him. Leela finds Ste's meme as well as the racist comments, and goes to confront him. Brody tries to talk to Maxine and tries to find a way to help Maxine but also allowing Damon to work. Nancy meets with Colin, who returns the stolen items. She asks to know Colin's side of the story. Nancy considers taking Kyle back, but Colin tries to dissuade her. Kyle takes the bag Nancy packed and leaves. Leela confronts Ste and he refuses to delete it. Damon and Brody make a cocktail named after Maxine, with the proceeds going to charity, and with extra money going to them, Damon will be able to work less shifts. As they tie the banner, it falls and Maxine instinctively uses her bad arm to shield herself. Damon is thrilled to see that Maxine have movement in her arm, but Damon is suspicious of her. Maxine snaps at Damon, making Brody even more suspicious. Nancy arrives home to find Kyle not home and worries that he has left, but he comes running down stairs. Jack tells Breda and Maxine of his pills giving him heart palpitations. Maxine watches him put the pills in the bin and takes them. Kyle shows Nancy the picnic he set up for her on the kitchen floor, and tells her that he took his things to the Savage Emporium and sold them to Liberty to start paying back the money he owes. Kyle tells Nancy about Oscar teaching him sign language, only to learn that Oscar has tricked him into saying that he loves Nancy more than toilet roll. James surprises Harry with a car. Romeo mistakenly thinks that the car is for him, leaving Harry unimpressed. Leela looks at Ste's social media page. She goes onto Amir's profile and saves the number of where he works. Maxine begins to feel ill, feeling dizzy and struggling to breathe. Damon is horrified when she collapses. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Colin - Ed White *Dr. Zahir - Marina Manoharan Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019